In accordance with recent demand for increased thinness and lightness of electronic devices, as well as improved performance, electronic devices have been desired that have significantly decreased size and improved functionality.
Electronic devices as described above include a power semiconductor based power management integrated circuit (PMIC), which serves to efficiently control and manage a limited battery resource in order to satisfy various service requirements.
However, as the electronic device performs multiple functions, the number of direct current (DC)/DC converters included in the PMIC has increased, and the number of passive elements that should be included in a power input terminal and a power output terminal of the PMIC has also increased.
In this case, a component disposition area of the electronic device must be increased, which may limit the ability to miniaturize the electronic device.
In addition, significant noise may be generated due to wiring patterns and peripheral circuits of the PMIC.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, research into a composite electronic component in which an inductor and a capacitor are coupled to each other has been conducted, and thus effects such as a decrease in a component disposition area in the electronic device and suppression of noise generation have been obtained.
When the inductor and the capacitor are coupled to each other as described above, an adhesive may be used, and thus research into a composition of the adhesive has been pursued in order to improve workability of coupling the components, coupling strength, and productivity.